Sesame Street: 40th Anniversary
Sesame Workshop celebrated Sesame Street's 40th anniversary with special programs, products and events. ' Episodes | Books | Online | Events | Appearances | Merchandise | DVDs ' File:Sesame Street 40th Logo.jpg|Season 40 premiered Nov. 10, 2009|link=Season 40 (2009-2010) File:SS-40book.jpg|''Sesame Street: A Celebration - 40 Years of Life on the Street'' book|link=Sesame Street: A Celebration - 40 Years of Life on the Street File:DVD-40years.png|''40 Years of Sunny Days'' DVD set|link=40 Years of Sunny Days Books File:40book-01.jpg|''Sesame Street: A Celebration - 40 Years of Life on the Street|link=Sesame Street: A Celebration - 40 Years of Life on the Street File:Sesamesttreasury.jpg|Sesame Street Treasury|link=Sesame Street Treasury File:Awalkdownsesamestreetcovertwo.png|A Walk Down Sesame Street|link=A Walk Down Sesame Street File:Cisforcooking40.jpg|C is for Cooking: Recipes from the Street|link=C is for Cooking: Recipes from the Street File:StreetGangcover.jpg|Street Gang: The Complete History of Sesame Street|link=Street Gang DVDs File:DVD-40years.png|40 Years of Sunny Days'' DVD set|link=40 Years of Sunny Days File:Learningtriplefeature40thanniversaryedition.jpg|''Sesame Street: Learning Triple Feature'' DVD set|link=Sesame Street Home Video Boxed Sets File:DVDset-singingtriplefeature.jpg|''Sesame Street: Singing Triple Feature'' DVD set|link=Sesame Street Home Video Boxed Sets File:Singalongfunpack40thanniversaryedition.jpg|''Sesame Street: Sing Along Triple Feature'' DVD set|link=Sesame Street Home Video Boxed Sets Online File:40yearswebsite.jpg|A new "History" section on Sesamestreet.org|link=Sesamestreet.org File:GoogleDoodles-BigBird.png|Google Doodles Nov. 4-10, 2009|link=Sesame Street Google Doodles File:SesameStreetDay-Sesamestreet.org.jpg|Sesame Street Day on Sesamestreet.org|link=Sesame Street Day File:Oscaratpetebday.jpg|Oscar the Grouch, guest editor at Life Magazine online|link=Life File:Sesame_Street_Japan_40.jpg|Sesame-Street.jp front page characters, October 1-November 10, 2009|link=Sesame-Street.jp Events File:Nj-panel.jpg|Sesame Street at 40: A Night of Celebration with the Legendary Cast event in Wayne, NJ January 30, 2009|link=Sesame Street at 40: A Night of Celebration with the Legendary Cast File:2009gala-Bob-McGrath.jpg|Sesame Street 40th Anniversary Gala event in New York City May 27, 2009|link=Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala 40th-Birthday-Party.jpg|Sesame Street's 40th Birthday Party event in Washington, D.C. November 15, 2009|link=Sesame Street's 40th Birthday Party File:BrooklynExhibit-00.jpg|Brooklyn Public Library Exhibit November 14, 2009-February 21, 2010|link=Sesame Street: A Celebration of 40 Years of Life on the Street (exhibit) File:TheLongestStreet small.png|Sesame Street: The Longest Street in the World Nov. 10-30, 2009|link=Sesame Street: The Longest Street in the World File:SesameStreetDay.jpg|Sesame Street Day November 10, 2009|link=Sesame Street Day File:SesameBAM.jpg|Sesame Street: A Celebration! event in Brooklyn, NY December 12-13, 2009|link=Sesame Street: A Celebration! File:Bn2009a.jpg|Barnes & Noble panel at Lincoln Triangle November 12, 2009|link=Barnes & Noble Appearances File:Foodnetworkcakes02.jpg|''Sesame Street cakes on Food Network Challenge, July 26|link=Food Network Challenge File:DinnerImpossible06.jpg|Elmo, Maria and Cookie Monster on Dinner: Impossible, October 21|link=Dinner: Impossible File:Bbonkimmel.jpg|Big Bird and Oscar on Jimmy Kimmel Live, November 4|link=Jimmy Kimmel Live File:Nov62009Today.jpg|Elmo, Cookie Monster and Abby Cadabby on Today, November 6|link=Today File:Fiveminuteswith.jpg|Cookie Monster, Elmo, Big Bird, Grover, Oscar and The Count on Five Minutes with, November 6|link=Five Minutes with File:Bonnieoscar.JPG|Oscar the Grouch on The Bonnie Hunt Show, November 9|link=The Bonnie Hunt Show File:Gmasesame40.jpg|Oscar, Zoe, Grover, Abby Cadabby and Roscoe Orman on Good Morning America, November 9|link=Good Morning America File:Jimmyfallon-nov9-2009.jpg|Elmo and Rosita on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, November 9|link=Late Night with Jimmy Fallon File:Infanity07.jpg|Special Sesame Street episode of inFANity, November 9|link=inFANity File:Soniamanzanocnn.jpg|Sonia Manzano appeared on CNN.com Live, November 10|link=CNN File:NewsHour-GaryKnell.jpg|Gary Knell on The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer, November 10|link=The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer File:Smartercookie.jpg|Sesame Street Muppets host a week of Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?, November 9-13|link=Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader? File:CNNEspanolDelgadoRosita.jpg|Emilio Delgado and Rosita on CNN en Español, November 16|link=CNN File:Cakeboss.jpg|Sesame Street Birthday Cake, as well as appearances from cast and crew, on Cake Boss, January 18|link=Cake Boss Merchandise Image:Playset3.jpg|123 Sesame Street Playset|link=123 Sesame Street Playset (Fisher-Price) Image:Sesameschoolbus.jpg|Sesame Street School Bus toy|link=Sesame Street School Bus Image:Neighborhoodfriends.jpg|Neighborhood Friends plush toy set|link=Neighborhood Friends Image:Sesame price plush.jpg|Fisher Price dolls Anniversary plush dolls|link=Sesame Street 40th Anniversary plush (Fisher Price) Image:Corduroyelmo.jpg|Corduroy Elmo Anniversary plush doll|link=Sesame Street plush (Gund) File:AmericanApparel-Happy40thSesameStreet-SSShirt.jpg|American Apparel's 40th anniversary line|link=American Apparel ---- Sesame Street is an educational television program designed for preschoolers, and is recognized as a pioneer of the contemporary standard which combines education and entertainment in children's television shows. Sesame Street also provided the first daily, national television showcase for Jim Henson's Muppets. The series, which has produced over 4,200 episodes, celebrates its 40th anniversary this season, making it one of the longest-running shows in television history. Special events in the new season include guest appearances by Jimmy Fallon, Matthew Fox, Hugh Jackman, Ricky Gervais, Cameron Diaz and Paul Rudd. Fairy-in-training Abby Cadabby appears in a new animated segment, Abby's Flying Fairy School, and Oscar the Grouch's pet worm Slimey will participate in the Squirmadega car race. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Disambiguation